


【D18】初恋

by IEWIZ



Category: 1218, D18 - Fandom, Dino/Hibari - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 迪云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEWIZ/pseuds/IEWIZ
Summary: 年龄：25x18DINO✕HIBARI
Kudos: 11





	【D18】初恋

门铃被不间断地按响了好几声，很快里边的人就把门打开了。  
“啊，恭弥，欢迎回家。怎么这么早？不是说……诶诶诶诶！”  
迪诺刚一开门，就被云雀拽着领子一路推搡到了沙发上。  
这一切发生得太突然，看着已经跨坐在自己腿上的云雀，迪诺神情有些茫然。  
云雀居高临下地看着他：“今天我18岁了。”  
迪诺抬头看着他，见他表情带着一丝凶狠，不免觉得有点好笑。  
原来就是因为这个吗？  
“好～好～恭喜我们恭弥18岁了。”迪诺笑得一脸灿烂。  
又是这样的笑容。  
好像比太阳的光芒还要耀眼，能够温暖一切的笑容。  
云雀伸出手，捂住他的嘴，试图抹杀掉这份温暖。  
然而，即使用手捂住他上扬的嘴角，笑意还是从他的眼睛里显露出来。或者说是……爱意？  
明明有刻意忽视他的一切，但是他的笑容还是在不知不觉中逐渐填满了自己心中的所有空白。云雀讨厌这种不能自控的感觉，但又只能眼看着自己双脚被束缚在原地，在名为“爱”的迷宫里寸步难行。  
搞什么啊，他可是不被拘束的浮云啊。  
就算是爱，也要是他掌控一切才行。  
湿润的舌尖滑过掌心，云雀回过神，将手抽回。  
迪诺一脸无奈地看着他，问：“在想什么啊？”  
刚才还一副气势汹汹的样子，突然又走神。  
云雀哼了一声：“没什么，就是在想一个笑起来让我很不爽的白痴罢了。”  
迪诺：“……”错觉吗？怎么觉得，是在说我呢？  
“你在装傻吗？死跳马。”云雀皱眉，掏出浮萍拐抵住他的喉咙。  
迪诺当然知道他什么意思。  
两个人从师徒转变成恋人关系已经有很长一段时间了。情侣之间该做的事情他们似乎都做过了——除了做爱。  
“为什么不做？”  
云雀曾经很直白地问过这个问题。迪诺一时不知道该怎么解释，只好回了句“你还小”。  
结果这回答必然惹怒了云雀，他黑着脸甩下一句“瞧不起我？”，直接一拐子上去，和迪诺打了一架。  
迪诺想的是，他还没有完全长大，思想或许会被别人牵着走。他想等到他成年，能够自己做决定并且为自己的决定负责，这时候再想清楚是否要走到这一步。  
不过云雀这种性格，估计只是这么说几句他是不会理解的吧。于是那天，迪诺只好挥开长鞭应战了。  
打是打得很痛快，但云雀心里却相当不痛快，并且一直把这个事记到了现在。  
见迪诺沉默不语，云雀加大了手上的力气：“做不做？”  
冷兵器紧贴着皮肤，本应是一片冰凉，而迪诺此时却被挑起一身火热。  
他直视云雀的双眼：“恭弥，你想清楚了吗。”  
云雀不甘示弱地回视：“再多说废话我就咬杀你。”说完，他停顿了一下，随即露出一副挑衅的表情，“还是说，你性无能？”  
虽然知道这是个恶劣的激将法，但没有一个男人能忍受自己被如此质疑，迪诺挣开桎梏，仰起头，一手紧紧地揽住他的腰，一手伸到他的脑后，朝着他薄薄的唇瓣毫不犹豫地吻了上去。  
这是个气势凶猛的吻。与平时那种缠绵且温柔的吻不同，云雀竟被压制得有点喘不过气来。迪诺的舌头顶进云雀的口中，勾起他的舌尖与之纠缠，又在他齿间蛮横地扫荡。  
云雀感到呼吸不畅，毫不留情地啃咬他的下唇。  
迪诺吃痛，头微微向后撤了一点距离。暧昧的银丝在两个人的嘴角间相连，温热的呼吸交织在一起，连周围的空气都燥热了起来。  
“快点做。”  
“嗯？你知道要怎么做吗？”  
听到这个问题，云雀理直气壮地回答：“不知道，但我要在上边就对了。”  
“哈？”迪诺瞪大了眼，“谁告诉你这个的？”  
“小婴儿。”  
“……”这种事情怎么还要来掺一脚啊！里包恩！  
刚想要怎么说服他才好，结果就听他又接着说道：“不过其实怎样都无所谓，我只是想要从上面看你。”  
“啊……没问题。”  
迪诺挠挠头发，竟然只是这样吗，还以为要为了争这个大打出手了。  
金色的头发被夕阳镀上一层柔和的光芒，云雀被晃了下眼，回过神来的时候已经被迪诺抱了起来。  
他挣扎了几下，竟然都没有成功。他不禁陷入怀疑，这个人平时有这么大力气吗？还是说他平时都是在逗我玩吗？  
而此时迪诺心里想的却是：这也太轻了吧，以后得让他再多吃点了。  
云雀双腿缠在他的身上，抬起一只脚，用脚后跟踹他屁股。  
“喂，你要干嘛。”  
迪诺抓住他不安分的脚，回道：“这种事情当然还是去卧室做最好。”  
“那你放我下来，我自己可以走。”  
“我想多抱你一会嘛～”  
走到卧室的床前，迪诺把云雀放到床上，在床头柜里埋头翻找，把什么东西拿出来之后还嘀咕了一句“应该没有过期吧？”  
“你又在搞什么？”  
“唔，安全措施。”  
迪诺把手里的东西都扔在床头，手上动作很快地脱掉两个人身上的衣服，只剩下两条同款的内裤。云雀往床头方向瞥了一眼，随即转移开视线，抿了一下嘴唇。  
迪诺看着他微微颤抖的睫毛，感觉像是有把柔软的羽扇蹭到了自己的心尖。他捧着云雀的脸，在额头上印下一吻。  
“生理课有讲过这个的吧。我来帮你复习一下。”  
云雀撇撇嘴，说：“你可真是好为人师啊。”  
这个人总是这样。明明只是当初给自己特训了一段日子，就自称为老师了，就连搭救自己的时候也是以老师的名号而来。老师？他才不需要这种东西。  
迪诺没有理会这句嘲讽，他可是很享受给云雀当老师的乐趣的，毕竟驯服一匹烈马本就是件有趣的事。虽然出人意料地，两个人竟然渐渐萌生出了师生之外的感情，不过这也并非一桩坏事，不是吗？  
大概这是命运的安排吧。他会出现在日本，会变成云雀恭弥的老师，会对他产生爱意，全部都是上天的旨意也说不定呢。云雀恭弥就像是一个从天而降的礼物，打破了他原有的日常生活，给他带来新鲜的感觉。  
想至此，迪诺深深地看进云雀的双眼，声音低沉且坚定：“恭弥，我会教给你一切的。”因为我是你的家庭教师啊。  
迪诺抬起他的下巴，主动将双唇贴了上去。舌头探入他的口腔，扫过上颚，他感觉到怀里的云雀轻颤了一下。缠绵的湿吻下，云雀觉得眼前的人又变回了平时温柔的样子，仿佛刚刚那个冲动又强硬的他只是自己的错觉。他下意识地双臂勾住了迪诺的脖子，微微抬头加深这一吻。  
然而他想错了，他完全没想过这个意大利男人的脸皮会有多厚。  
迪诺吮吻着他的耳垂，使他不禁肩膀一缩。舌尖划过耳廓，留下湿润的痕迹。  
“摸摸看。”  
仿佛是被耳边略带沙哑的低音所蛊惑，云雀的手被迪诺带着向下探去。  
扒开内裤边缘，高高挺起的阴茎就弹了出来。迪诺拉着他的手，让他将两个人的阴茎一起握住，上下套弄。  
这种感觉很奇妙。温热的掌心紧贴着云雀的手，而手中传来的温度更是灼热。两个人的性器贴在一起相互摩擦，这是云雀从未有过的经验，他忍不住向前顶了顶腰。  
迪诺失笑，带着他的手加快了套弄的速度，另一只手则是伸向了他的胸前。小巧的乳头也变得硬挺了起来，迪诺用拇指在乳晕上打圈，又突然坏心眼地用指甲划过乳尖。  
云雀果然又颤了一下。他挺了挺另一边胸口，示意迪诺不要厚此薄彼。  
“这边也要吗？”  
“……”  
云雀不做声。迪诺全当他在害羞，低下头含住了另一边的乳头，舌尖舔舐着小巧的挺立。  
一边是被湿热的口腔包裹，一边是被指尖揉搓，下面也被照顾得很好，云雀舒服得眯起眼睛，双颊染上了一片绯红。  
觉得云雀已经完全放松下来，迪诺手臂摸向床头，拿来了刚刚放上去的东西。  
迪诺用牙咬开安全套的包装，用一只手把它三两下套在了自己的阴茎上，另一只手则绕到了云雀的股间，手指在穴口四周画圈。迪诺给云雀摆出个舒服的姿势，挤出润滑液，一根手指探入了他后穴。  
察觉到云雀的身子瞬间变得僵硬，迪诺又握着他的阴茎撸动起来，嘴巴也凑上去和他接吻，好让他放松下来。  
慢慢的，第二根手指、第三根手指也伸入进去，从未被开拓过的后穴湿润紧致，软肉紧紧地包裹着他的手指。  
细致的扩张花费了一段时间，云雀有点不耐烦。  
“快点，不要这么浪费时间。”  
迪诺觉得应该差不多了，便往自己的阴茎上也淋上了润滑，想要试着慢慢插入进去。  
不料云雀突然一个翻身，将他压在了身下。  
他跨坐在迪诺的腰间，微微扬起头眼神向下俯视他，语气带着一贯的高傲。  
“我说了，我要在上边。”  
说着，就用手扶住迪诺的阴茎对准洞口一下子坐了下去。  
这一坐下去，云雀便被深深地贯穿了。  
好痛。  
他咬紧后牙，逼着自己不发出疼痛的声音。他后背紧绷，弯出了一条好看的弧线，脖子也高高扬起，喉结微微颤抖着。  
迪诺也并不好受。太紧了，夹得他生疼，额头都崩出了青筋。  
迪诺没办法，只好又吻了上去。好在云雀早已习惯了他的吻，唇舌交缠之际，他的身体也逐渐地放松下来。  
发觉他不再像刚刚一样僵硬，迪诺试着缓缓挺腰，感受着被湿润的软肉不断吸附。  
不知是迪诺技巧太好还是自己的适应能力太强，体内被硬物插入，云雀最开始还感觉疼痛不已，随着他的挺动，慢慢地竟然就察觉到了快感。  
柱身蹭过凸起的一点，让云雀一阵颤栗，嘴边溢出了一声低吟。  
“唔……”听到自己的声音，云雀迅速捂住了嘴巴。  
迪诺拉开他的手臂，在他耳边低声说：“恭弥，觉得舒服是可以叫出声的哦。”  
说着，又使坏般每次都要擦过那一点。  
云雀闭着眼，不断摇头。  
迪诺见状，一下又一下重重地向那一点顶去，随即又顶到更深的地方。  
云雀霎然睁大眼睛，向始作俑者投向凶狠的目光。  
而这被迪诺看在眼里却变成了含情脉脉的眼神。他一脸幸福：“恭弥，好可爱……”  
回应他的是肩膀上的刺痛。云雀将头埋在他的颈前，在文身处狠狠地咬上了一口。  
“嘶……”这一口可真是不留情面，阵阵地刺痛从锁骨上方传来。  
迪诺失笑：“怎么，这就是你所谓的‘咬杀’吗？”  
“闭嘴，混蛋跳马。”云雀舔了舔那一圈牙印。  
疼痛刺激了迪诺的神经，他握着云雀的腰将他向下按，同时摆动着腰身不停地快速向上顶。  
云雀的上身随着他的顶弄一晃一晃，像是被浪花翻腾的木舟。为了稳住自己，他只好双臂撑在身后作为支撑。这双手臂已经不似少年时那般消瘦，而是有着流畅的肌肉线条，看起来纤细，实际上则蕴含着力量。迪诺微微一怔，他似乎在这一刻才真正意识到，他的恭弥真的长大了。  
云雀不满于他的出神，于是他试着夹紧后面，果然迪诺更加用力起来，每一下都将阴茎全部抽出，又猛地整根没入。  
由于身高的原因，他很少能有机会从上面的角度俯视迪诺，今天的体验令他心情不错。看着他的脸因为自己而染上了情欲的潮红，他更是从生理的快感上又叠加了一层心理上的快感。  
又一次被顶到那一点，云雀绷紧了身子，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他想射了。  
迪诺也发现了这一点，因为包裹着他的肠道也变得紧缩起来，仿佛想要将他吸出来一般。  
他握住云雀的前端，拇指顶住顶的小口。“再等一等，我们一起。”  
“啊！”  
马上就要射精的性器突然被紧紧握住，云雀没忍住叫出了声，报复性地又往刚刚咬到的地方咬了一遍。  
迪诺发狠地又冲撞了很多次，终于好心地松开了手，两个人一起射了出来。  
云雀脱力地倒向迪诺的胸口，又很快撑起身来。  
明明体内还埋着东西，云雀却像是战胜者一般，向迪诺宣布：“是我让你快乐的，所以是我赢了。”  
迪诺看向他不含任何杂质的双眸，完全说不出一个“不”字，他叹了口气，投降般举起手：“是的，是你赢了。”  
云雀点点头，这才放心地合上眼皮，窝在他怀里休息了。  
迪诺看着他唯有在这种时候才会看起来很乖的脸，无奈地想：他什么时候才能明白，做爱是不需要分出胜负的啊。  
不过，反正他们的时间还很长，迪诺很愿意慢慢教会他这一点。


End file.
